poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Channeler (class)
Channeler The Channeler is a Mystic who likes the connection they feel with pokemon but doesn’t like to always leave their human body in order to do so. By using a tool to channel their mystical ability, they can connect themselves to pokemon and use their gift without leaving their human self behind. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Channeler Gifted Features 'Channel' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 5 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon. Effect: Make a Possession Check, then subtract your Wisdom Stat from your roll. If it is successful, the Pokemon is being Channeled. The Pokemon is considered Helpful. Until this ally is attacked or severely distracted, it will listen to the Channeler’s suggestions and follow the Channeler until they are leaving the Pokemon’s home. You have knowledge of its Pokemon’s Move List, Abilities and Capabilities. You have knowledge of what happened in the pokemon’s past hour. You can understand the Pokemon’s thoughts as well. Any attempt at attacking or capturing the Channeled pokemon results in the pokemon fleeing without fail. The Channeled Pokemon will not attack on your command. However, if the Channeled Pokemon is yours, treated it as usual, except it is being “Channeled”. You may only have one Pokemon Channeled at a time. If a Pokemon is more than 5 meters from you, it is no longer Channeled. 'Channel Borrow' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Pokemon you were Channeling. Effect: Choose a Move on the Channeled Pokemon’s Move List. You may perform this Move, once, as a Trainer Action during the next 24 hours. Channeler Features 'Channel Count' Prerequisites: Channeler Static Activation League Legal Trainer Action League Illegal Static Effect: You may Channel an additional Pokemon at the same time as another. You may take Channel Count up to three times. 'Channel Friend' Prerequisites: Channeler, Owned Pokemon who is loyal and has evolved at least once Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Whenever you target a loyal Pokemon you own with Channel, treat your Possession Check as if you rolled 0. 'Channel Friend +' Prerequisites: Channeler, Channel Friend, 17 WIS Static Activation League Legal Effect: Whenever you target a loyal Pokemon you own with Channel, treat your Possession Check as if you rolled 0 and do not lose any HP in order to use Channel. Whenever you target a loyal Pokemon an ally owns with Channel and their permission, treat your Possession Check as if you rolled 0. This Feature replaces Channel Friend. 'Channel Gift' Prerequisites: Channeler, Channel Count, 17 WIS Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Effect: Any Pokemon who is Channeled may use a Move that you have Borrowed. Using Channel Gift to let a Pokemon use a Borrowed Move, depletes your use of the Borrowed Move. 'Channel Mind' Prerequisites: Channeler, Channel Count, 16 WIS Static Activation League Illegal Static Effect: All Channeled Pokemon are treated as if their Intelligence Capability is as high as the highest Intelligence Capability among all Channeled Pokemon, or equal to your WIS Modifier -1. A Pokemon’s Intelligence Capability cannot be higher than 7. 'Channel Strength' Prerequisites: Channeler, Channel Count, 5 other Channeler Features Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Whenever a Channeled Pokemons uses a Move that damages a target; add 1d8 to the Damage Dice Check for each other Channeled Pokemon. 'Extra Eyes' Prerequisites: Channeler, Channel Count Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Any time you or a Channeled Pokemon would be targeted by an attack, add one to the targeted Channeled Pokemon’s Evasion Bonus for each other Channeled Pokemon who is facing the attacker. 'Reflective Resonance' Prerequisites: Channeler, Channel Count Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Any time you or a Channeled Pokemon would take damage, if any of the Channled Pokemon resists the elemental Type of Move used against it; reduce the amount of damage the Pokemon would take by 10. 'Reflective Skill' Prerequisites: Channeler, Channel Count Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Whenever a Channeled Pokemon’s Combat Stages are raised or lowered, all other Channeled Pokemon’s Combat Stages are raised and lowered the same amount of stages. If a Pokemon’s Combat Stages are set to a certain stage, the other Channeled Pokemon are not set to that stage. 'Tune In' Prerequisites: Channeler, Channel Friend + Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You may use Possession on any Channeled Pokemon and automatically succeed. You only need to pay 5 HP when using Possession. Category:Mystic Advanced Classes